GamesMaster Issue 261
This magazine was dated March 2013 and priced at £3.99. Upfront Attack of the Consoles - (6-7) :Valve get ready to invade the living room while Nvidia bring PC gaming to your palms THQ KO - (8) :The publishing giant files for bankruptcy and its assets are sold... Tomb for any more? - (8) :Lara Croft's 2013 reboot gets a full mulitplayer mode Avengers Reassemble! - (8) :LEGO Marvel Super Heroes comes to the rescue in 2013. I choose X & Y! - (9) :Pokemon finally evolves into 3D in two brand new games... Big Shots: Grand Theft Auto V - 2 pages (10-11) :Ten new stunners from the biggest game of 2013. Party Hardy! - 1 page (12) To infinity and beyond! - 2 pages (14-15) :Skylanders meets LittleBigPlanet in Disney Infinity... The month in games - 1 page (16) Previews Injustice: Gods Among Us (360) - Craig Owens - 3½ pages (26-29) The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (30-31) BioShock: Infinite (PS3) - Rob Pearson - 1 page (32) Dark Souls II - Matthew Pellett - 1 page (33) Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (360) - Dave Meikleham - 2 pages (34-35) Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (PS3) - Iain Wilson - 1 page (36) Beyond: Two Souls (PS3) - Phil Iwaniuk - 1 page (37) Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (3DS) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 2 pages (38-39) Fuse - Matthew Pellett - 1 page (40) Marvel Heroes (PC) - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (41) Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel (360) - Matthew Pellett - 2 pages (42-43) And not forgetting... - 1 page (44) Indie Master - Matthew Pellett - 2 pages (46-47) Features School of Block! - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 6 pages (18-23) :Break out the doughnuts as we stakeout Nintendo's offices and get a hands on with a Wii U comedy classic in the making, LEGO City: Undercover... Surviving DayZ - Andy Kelly - 4 pages (48-51) :How the smash hit zombie mod is about to infect the world... GM Fanbase - 6 pages (52-57) Download Festival - 11 pages (59-69) :Discover the finest digital downloads on every format. No tatty plastic boxes required... Reviews Free Games: Slender Micro, Route 'n' About, Motocross Nitro, Zomgies 2 - Matt Gilman - ½ page (89) GMXS Chris Scullion is obsessed with... Night Trap - 2 pages (94-95) We Love Old Games - 1½ pages (96-97) Written by Leigh Loveday Classic GM - GamesMaster Issue 42 - ½ page (97) The Time Machine - Dragon 32- 2 pages (98-99) New Stuff - 2 pages (100-101) Hall of Fame - 4 pages (110-113) Cheat! Hitman: HD Trilogy - 2 pages (102-103) Tips - 2 pages (104-105) Free Gifts Double-sided The Walking Dead poster. GamesMaster Issue 261 Stickers 0001.jpg|Stickers Other Credits Deputy Editor :Matthew Pellett Staff Writer :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Art Editor :Ian Lloyd-Edwards Deputy Art Editor :Stephen Hanlon Production Editor :Daniella Lucas Contributors :Louise Blain, Matthew Castle, Paul Cemmick, Alex Dale, Ben Griffin, Julia Hardy, Mike Harris, Phil Iwaniuk, Andy Kelly, Leigh Loveday, Dave Meikleham, Craig Owens, Rob Pearson, Kim Richards, Chris Scullion External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Android Reviews